The present invention generally relates to air bags and air bag modules. More specifically, the invention relates to an air bag that includes a flexible neck attached to and reinforced by one or more plastic panels or members to facilitate attachment to a housing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag with a reinforced neck.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved air bag module that includes a novel method of attaching an air bag to an associated housing or to a cover without separate fasteners.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag which includes: an inflatable cushion portion and a neck portion in communication therewith, the neck portion defines a receiving opening or passage through which inflation gas is received, from an inflator, to inflate the cushion portion. The air bag is made from flexible material and a retaining member(s) is preferably sewn or otherwise secured to at least a part of the neck portion thereby reinforcing a portion thereof, to facilitate attachment of the air bag to a housing. The housing, air bag and inflator are part of a module. The housing includes a receiving feature such as one more grooves for receiving a first or lower edge of a particular retaining member and further includes a holding member formed by bending or crimping over a portion of a housing wall to hold a second or top edge of the retaining member. The invention is applicable to most types of air bag systems including, but not limited to, driver-side, passenger-side and side impact systems. In one embodiment the retaining members are formed by a portion of the deployment cover.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.